Modern medical technology is continually introducing new and more sophisticated medical devices for surgical, diagnostic, patient monitoring and medicine dispensation, to name several. There may be several devices employed simultaneously for a particular patient or procedure. Often, devices are interconnected for providing complementary control, feedback and/or diagnostic information to other devices or to medical personnel. As technology and health care costs continue to evolve, the demand for greater performance and lower cost encourages market entry by additional medical device vendors. Medical personnel therefore confront a broad spectrum of device options for consideration in a particular patient or procedure context. Accordingly, the same patient or procedure may benefit from procedures employing devices of different vendors.